Tutorial Mode
Tutorial mode is a sequence of tutorials that were designated to newbies and beginners for the first time they play Counter-Strike Online. Original Maps= There are 6 sets of map with different tutorials at the beginning. In the latest update, they are reduced to 2 sets. |-| Transcripts= #"Welcome to Counter-Strike Online. This training facility is designed to help trainees to learn basic tactical maneuvers. Follow the arrows on the ground to proceed. First, we will learn the basic movements." #"Counter-Strike is a first person shooter, meaning everything on the screen is centered on your character. To move forward and backward, left and right, press the , , , keys respectively. Diagonal moves are possible when you press more than one move keys at the same time." #"Now you will go through an obstacle course." #"The obstacle in front of you will block your movement. Press the key to jump it over." #"You cannot jump the next obstacle over. Instead, you can crouch through the desks. To crouch, hold down the key." #"While crouching, your accuracy improves. Take advantage of this bonus when you're engaged in a long range fight." #"The box in front of you is similar to what you have seen before, only taller. When a normal jump cannot overcome an obstacle, the 'Duck Jump' might do the job." #"The Duck Jump is called so because you have to jump and duck (crouch) at the same time. To perform this action, press the key to jump and hold down the key to crouch. If you release the key before you land, you might not overcome the obstacle." #"Now jump over the boxes using Duck Jump. It is one of the most essential skills in Counter-Strike." #"Let's climb a ladder this time. A higher ground is an advantage in a fight. Ladders are important as they let you safely reach such places." #"To climb the ladder, hold down the forward key until you are at the top of it. Climb the ladder now." #"You can go down a ladder the same way you climb. But in this case, you can press the jump key to jump down at any time. Note that you may take fall damage if you jump from a place too high from the ground." #"You will now learn how to fire weapons. No matter what mission you play, you need a weapon. It's the most important equipment in Counter-Strike. To win an engagement, you need to know how to shoot. Take the M4A1 on the table." #"The M4A1 can be equipped with a silencer by a right-click. A silencer significantly reduces the report. It is very useful when you want to surprise enemy." #"Shoot the target in front of you until it is destroyed. Left-click to fire the rifle. Once you destroy the initial target, a new one will appear in the next lane. Destroy 3 targets." #"If you feel the recoil is out of control, try burst-fire by firing 2-3 rounds at a time." #"You have destroyed all targets. Now you are prepared to learn the missions in Counter-Strike Online. Get in the elevator, the exit." Zombie Scenario This tutorial was first introduced after the 12 June 2014 update of South Korea. In 3 May 2016 update, it was removed. The tutorial takes place in the boss room of Last Clue. The player will experience a boss fight with Prototype Phobos. However, in this tutorial mode, the player won't take any damage from Phobos. The health of Phobos is also significantly reduced to 10,000. ; Transcipts #"Notice" #"[Prototype Phobos] will appear soon." #"You are able to buy weapons and equipment by pressing the key." #"You can also do a quick buy by pressing the key." #"10 seconds before the Phobos appears." #"Shoot the Phobos and kill it!" #"Phobos has appeared." ; CSN:Z tutorial_zombiescenario_bg_01.png|Kill zombies and destroy obstacles to level up for stronger stats. tutorial_zombiescenario_bg_02.png|Reach the end of the map to kill the Boss Zombie and clear the mission. tutorial_zombiescenario_bg_03.png|Choose a class when beginning the game. Each class has different stats. tutorial_zombiescenario_bg_04.png|Once your HP drops to 0, you die. Armor reduces damage taken. Restock ammo frequently in Shop areas. Tutorial_zombiescenario_bg_05.png|Click to fully stock your Primary Weapon ammo. Purchase armor from the Equipment page. Press the key in the Shop area to display the Buy Menu. tutorial_zombiescenario_bg_06.png|Each Boss Zombie offers new challenges, don't give up! Zombie Infection This tutorial was introduced after the 12 June 2014 update of South Korea. The tutorial takes place in Big Tree, with 5 rounds setting. The gameplay still covers standard Bot Zombie Mod gameplay. ; Transcripts #"One of us has been infected!" #"We don't know who that is! Be careful!" #"There is a Zombie Reaction. Prepare at the safety spot!" #"Zombie spotted! Fire!" #"Save your ammo and shoot!" #"Maintain the safety distance!" #"I... I am infected...!" #"In... Infect humans...!" #"I... I need to infect... Humans..." ; CSN:Z tutorial_botzombie_bg_01.png|Humans must stay alive while fighting zombies to win. Work as a team to survive! tutorial_botzombie_bg_02.png|Zombies must attack humans and infect all of them to win. It only takes one hit to infect a human. tutorial_botzombie_bg_03.png|Choose a class when first entering the game. tutorial_botzombie_bg_04.png|Click if you want to change your weapon and equipment for the round. Go back to pick a different category. tutorial_botzombie_bg_05.png|Start the game with your selected weapons. tutorial_botzombie_bg_06.png|Track scores for each team. Total Zombies and Humans remaining are also tracked here. Completion Rewards ; Debut *Game Point rewards ; 2014 Update *Added Zombie Scenario and Bot Zombie tutorials *Game Point rewards ; 2016 Update *Removed basic operations from 6 to 2 *Removed Zombie Scenario tutorial *Changed tutorial clear reward to SKULL-7, BALROG-VII, and JANUS-7 100 days ; 2017 Update *Changed mission clear reward to CROW-7, TURBULENT-7, and CHARGER-7 15 days with Duration Extender 30 units Gallery Original= ; Loading Backgrounds loadingbg_tuto_0.png|Tutorial 1 loadingbg_tuto_0a.png|Tutorial 2 loadingbg_tuto_1.png|Tutorial 3 (removed) Loadingbg_tuto_2.png|Tutorial 4 (removed) loadingbg_tuto_3.png|Tutorial 5 (removed) loadingbg_tuto_4.png|Tutorial 6 (removed) ; In-game Screenshot tuto_0_20140514_1944240.jpg|Movement guide tuto_0_20140514_1944510.jpg|Ducking guide tuto_0a_20140514_1945280.jpg|Jumping guide tuto_0a_20140514_1945530.jpg|Reloading guide tuto_0a_20140514_1945590.jpg|Secondary firing guide tuto_1_20140514_1947550.jpg|Hostage tuto_2_20140514_1950520.jpg|Shooting tutorial tuto_2_20140514_1952350.jpg|Sniping tutorial tuto_3_20140514_1957390.jpg|C4 Planting tuto_4_20140514_2002040.jpg|C4 Defusing tuto_4_20140514_1959320.jpg|Hostage rescue point |-| Zombie Scenario and Zombie Infection= Trivia *The maps for Original mode were actually remade out of the original training maps from the Counter-Strike beta. They also came with a voice tutor whose sound files were replaced by Nexon itself. *Zombie Scenario and Zombie Infection tutorials allows the player to use expired weapons that had been placed in their respective menu. Also, lag sequence glitches won't occur since it is played in LAN mode. *Prototype Phobos does not give any damage. Only the zombies do so. Category:Modes Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Simple maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Small-sized maps